Honest Mistake
by NoMoreYaoiHere
Summary: Ash and Misty are getting married so to celebrate Gary and Ash go to a club. But things go south when a drunk Gary makes the mistake of being to honest. Palletshipping. Story better than summary I promise!
1. Confessions

**Okay this is my first Palletshipping fic so please be nice to me. I haven't seen most of the episodes with Gary in them since I was about 10, so he might be a little off. This fic was checked by JoeSchmoTheHero to make sure I didn't just completely fail to epic proportions. **

**Disclaimer- I only own Pokémon cards and games… Not the rights…*sob***

**~~~lol~~~**

Three days until Ash was getting married. Three days until Ash and Misty were officially together forever. Three days until Gary lost him forever. Three days until the love of his life married another person.

Gary slammed his head against the wall, he refused to drink no matter how tempting it seemed. He didn't do false reassurances, drinking would make it worse for a little while but then he would just have to deal with the pain again but with a hangover. So instead of drinking he was sulking in his bedroom floor hitting his head on the wall when his thoughts got too terribly bad.

"Why do I have to love him so darn much? Why do I have do be his best friend? Why do I have to be the best man at his wedding?" With that he hit his head on the wall again, that time just because he could. And he couldn't even hate Misty for stealing Ash because she was a nice girl. Heck, he was even friends with her.

He heard his cell start to ring. Not bothering to check the caller ID he answered, "Hello?"

"Hey Gary! I was wondering if you wanted to go out tonight. Just the two of us hanging out before I get married. I thought it might be fun," he heard Ash excitedly say on the other end of the line.

"Yeah, sounds great. Want me to drive? We can go wherever you want," Gary said trying not to show that he had just been crying his eyes out over the boy on the other end.

"Okay! Um, how about I come over about eight?"

Gary pulled the phone away from his ear to see it was 6:30. "Perfect, see you then."

"Hey, are you okay? You sound like you were crying."

"Yeah, I'm fine. I just got some black pepper in my face and was sneezing."

"Oh, okay! See you in a little bit!"

Gary shut his phone and wiped his face of all tears before he got up so he could get ready.

Ash walked into the kitchen, he and Misty were staying at his mom's house because they wanted to have the wedding in Pallet. When he walked in he was hugged by Misty, "Ash, I'm sorry but we can't go out to dinner tonight. My sisters are taking me out one last time before our wedding. Sorry honey."

"It's okay," he said kissing her on the cheek. He opted not to tell her that he had just made plans with Gary and had completely forgotten they were supposed to go out for dinner.

"You sure you won't be too bored?"

"Nah, I'll probably just see if Gary wants to go hang out or something. You go have fun. What time are you leaving?" About that time he heard a honk from outside. He laughed and kissed her, "Have fun."

"You too!" she yelled while running out the door.

He sat down at the table and his mom said from where she was standing at the stove, "Don't you need to call Gary sweetie?"

"Oh, uh, I'll do it later."

His mom laughed, "I heard you talking to him earlier honey."

"You didn't tell Misty did you?" Ash was worried.

"Of course not sweetie, I knew you would forget the date from the start."

"You did?"

"She planned it when you first woke up."

"Oh, well, I gotta go get ready. I have to be at Gary's at eight."

Promptly at eight Gary heard a knock on his door. He opened it to see the mail man standing there with a package. He signed for it then went back inside and slammed the package down on the counter. He was slightly frustrated that he wasn't there. _'He's probably with her. Of course he is. But I'll wait, I'll always wait.' _ At 8:30 he heard someone knock on his door again and this time found a breathless Ash Ketchum.

Gary smirked, "I've heard I was breathtaking but never seen it displayed."

"Shut up…Oak," he said panting. Gary was rewarded with a smile.

"Lemme guess, you got busy playing with Pikachu and then realized it was after eight so ran all the way here?"

He laughed, "You know me so well."

'_Of course I do. I'm always watching you whenever were together'_ he thought. But aloud he said, "It's my job. Well, let's get going Ashy-boy. Where ya wanna go?"

"Um, I didn't really think of anything," he said.

"I know a neat club in Viridian that you might like. If you wanna go there."

"I don't know."

"Come on, you aren't planning a bachelors party so this can be it. It'll be fun!"

When they arrived in Viridian they chose a club that Gary had been to a time or two and went in. They both danced, flirted, and drank themselves silly. Gary was shocked by Ash's behavior but didn't say anything. They were sitting at a table in the corner when Gary said, "Ya know what Ash?"

Ash wasn't quite drunk but he knew neither of them were sober enough to drive home tonight. "What?"

"Misty is one lucky girl."

"Why do you say that?"

Gary leaned in to where he was mere centimeters from Ash's face, "Because she's marrying you."

Ash slightly blushed at the closeness but quickly changed the subject, "Hey Gary, you ready to go?"

"Yeah, but I don't think I should drive home," he said sitting back in a normal position.

"I don't think you should either," he said with a laugh.

It wasn't until they got up into their hotel room that Gary noticed they weren't actually going home. "Hey Ashy-boy, what we doin'?"

"Neither of us are sober enough to drive so I checked us into this hotel for tonight."

"Oh, okay."

It was quiet for a while; Ash had only had enough money left for a room with one bed so it looked like they would have to share it. He was almost asleep when he felt a pair of arms snake around his waist and a soft whisper in his ear, "Wanna know a secret?"

"Gary, w-what are you doing?"

Gary didn't move, he didn't even indicate that he had heard his friend. "I'm in love with you, that's why I said Misty's a lucky girl. Because I love you more than anything and anyone."

Ash didn't say or do anything, he just froze. He heard Gary fall asleep. _'Was he serious? No, it was just the alcohol. Why do I care if he's serious? Ash Ketchum I demand that you stop this terrible monologue and go to sleep! You do not love the incredibly sexy Gary Oak! You love Misty! You did not just call Gary sexy! GO TO SLEEP!'_

Gary woke up with a splitting headache. He opened his eyes to see his arms wrapped around Ash's waist. _'Oh God, we didn't-' _but before he could finish that thought he realized that they were both fully clothed. _'Okay. So I'm in a bed, with the love of my life, my arms wrapped around his waist, but we're fully clothed.'_ His panic subsided and he deducted he must have unconsciously done it in his sleep. He slowly removed his arms and got out of bed. He couldn't remember a thing from last night. He decided to get a quick shower while Ash was asleep and hoped his friend would be able to tell him what had happened the previous night.

When he got out of the shower and was dressed he walked into the main part of the room to find Ash sitting up in bed watching a pokémon match. "Hey Ash, turn that down could ya?"

He laughed and turned the TV off, "It was lower than you always have yours."

"Well right now it feels like I'm banging my head on the wall repetitively," he said. He made it obvious that he wasn't going to explain how he knew how that felt by quickly asking, "So, do you remember anything that happened last night?"

"Well," Ash said nervously, "We both got like forty girls' number each, I learned that you're a good dancer, and you said weird crap."

Gary was suddenly worried, "What kind of weird crap Ash?"

Gary thought Ash seemed to be blushing but the younger boy was so focused on the remote in his lap he couldn't tell. "W-Well, you told me that Misty was lucky and that, well, you said that," he paused for what seemed a lifetime, "yousaidthatyoulovedme," the last part as one word and quietly.

"What?"

Ash, looking down, said, "Y-You said that y-you were in l-love with m-me."

Without thinking Gary ran out of the hotel room yelling, "I-I'll see you at your wedding!"

He stopped at the front desk, "Can I have a piece of paper and a pen?"

"Sure thing," the girl behind the counter said with a smile and handed him the requested items.

He scribbled a quick note to Ash and handed them back to the girl, "When Ash Ketchum checks out of room 213 give the note and these to him." He handed the girl the keys to his car and ran out of the building and into the woods where he would walk until he got home.

**~~~lol~~~**

**Okay, please tell me how I did! I'm new to this fandom so please spare me! XP And again, HUGE thanks to JoeSchmoTheHero for pre-reading and giving me tips.**


	2. Suprises

**And I'm back! Here's the next chapter peoples. **

**Disclaimer- Last time I checked I was a fan of Pokémon not an owner.**

**EDIT- Yes I JUST posted it but some mistakes were pointed out to me by the ever wonderful JoeSchmoTheHero so I fixed them. (go check out JoeSchmoTheHero's profile. BEST FICS EVA!)**

**~~~lol~~~**

Ash walked out of the room he had rented and up to the desk, "I'd like to check out please."

"Name and room number," the girl snapped.

"Ash Ketchum, it was room 213."

The girl glared at him and handed him something, "Some guy told me to give this to you."

He looked at the piece of paper and read it.

_Ash,_

_I'm sorry I ran out like that but I couldn't face you. What I said last night was true, I am in love with you. I've been in love with you as long as I can remember. I don't plan on being at your wedding simply because I don't think you'd want me there after this. Please believe me when I say that I wish I could say that it was the alcohol. I'm so sorry. If we see each other ever again I'll answer any questions you have. _

_Love,_

_Gary Oak_

Ash saw a drop of water fall onto the paper and realized that sometime during the letter he had started crying. _'What the heck? Why am I crying? Oh God no. I couldn't be? Oh, God. I'm in love with him.'_ Ash thanked the girl and ran outside to find it was raining. He didn't even think of the irony of it raining just of how Gary must be freezing cold in the downpour. He had to find him as soon as possible. He ran down the street and found Gary's car still sitting there from the previous night. He got in and began down the road not only to go home but also to search for his friend. He tried to call him but got voicemail right away. He was officially worried sick for his friend, no, his soul-mate.

Gary cursed when he felt the first raindrop hit his head. Why didn't he call a taxi? It would have been a simple task to just get out his phone and dial the few numbers and ride home to Pallet in peace. But no, instead of that he was in the freezing rain with a hangover. He slumped against a tree that was a little ways from the road and decided to wait out the storm. He closed his eyes at the peaceful sound of the rain and tried to clear his mind until the storm cleared up.

Ash drove somewhat slowly because it was raining so hard. Eventually it was raining so hard he couldn't even see the road so he pulled over. He had called his mom earlier to let everyone know they were alright but that was before Gary ran out like an idiot. Ash thought he saw something move outside the window so he unbuckled his seatbelt and moved over into the passenger seat to look out the window. The rain was pouring so hard he couldn't see what had moved but he could see the slight outline of a person so he decided to get out and offer to let the person wait out the storm in the car. He got back into the driver's seat and got the keys out of the ignition and exited the car.

When he got close to the person he saw their head jerk up and a familiar voice say, "A-Ash? W-What are you doing here? I thought you were going back to Pallet."

Ash's pulse went into double time, "G-Gary?"

Gary was shocked to see Ash out here in the pouring rain. "Ash, why are you out here? Go get in the car. You don't need to get sick two days before your wedding." He heard the pokémon master say something but couldn't hear him. "What? I didn't hear you."

If he had been looking at Ash he would have seen him clench his hands in determination before yelling, "It doesn't matter if I get sick as long as I'm with you! I love you Gary Oak! I've _always _loved you!"

Gary looked up at him in shock. After a moment of silence he said, "You're lying. You probably just don't wanna have to ex-" but he didn't get to finish that sentence because Ash had kissed his full on the lips. Gary closed his eyes and kissed the other boy back. He pressed his tongue against Ash's lips begging for entrance and he quickly complied. This continued for an undetermined amount of time before they were forced apart for air.

"We need to get in the car or we're gonna be sick and can't do anymore of that."

Ash laughed and stood from the kneeling position he had assumed and offered a hand to Gary. He took the hand and when he stood he pulled Ash's body to his and kissed him once quickly before they made a mad sprint for the car hand in hand.

They pulled into Pallet with no more problems and both of them in the car. When Ash exited the passenger side he was immediately glomped by Misty. "Oh my God Ash why didn't you call me to tell me you were okay? I was so worried! I tried calling you and Gary's phones but both were off! I thought you had gotten into an accident or something!"

"Sorry, hey Misty, can I talk to you about something? In private?"

"Of course sweetie," she said before saying a quick hello to Gary and running up the stairs.

Gary gave Ash a confused look before Ash explained with, "I can't pretend anymore," and followed Misty up the stairs. He decided to go ahead home and get a good nap and some ibuprofen. It was about thirty minutes before he heard a knock on his door. He opened it to find Ash with a red handprint on the side of his face.

"I take it she didn't take it well?" Gary asked.

"Actually, she was glad for us. She said it was about time we realized we loved each other. She has got to be the only girl on the face of the earth that would be happy her wedding was cancelled."

"Okay, if _she_ was happy, who slapped you?"

"Oh, well," he laughed, "her parents got here while we were talking and her mom came running up to me and Misty told her that we were calling off the wedding because I finally realized who I'm supposed to be with and her mom slapped me."

"Seriously? Well, I guess I can understand. I mean, you drug her out of a life of shunning her children for a wedding then when she gets here she gets told that the groom is leaving to be with the best man!" by the end of that sentence Gary and Ash were both doubled over in laughter.

After they were done Ash said, "You know the only thing I'd do differently if I had a redo?"

Gary pulled Ash into a hug and shut the door with his foot. With one hand in Ash's hair he asked, "What's that love."

"Tell you sooner," he said. Gary kissed him passionately and slowly led them over to the couch.

"So, where does this leave us?" Ash asked looking up at Gary from where he was pinned on the couch.

"Well, considering the fact that you broke up with tour fiancé two days before your wedding I'd say that make us an official couple. What d'ya say Ashy-boy?" he finished with a wink.

"I think that sounds absolutely perfect," he said leaning up to capture his boyfriend's lips in a chaste kiss.

After making out for about twenty minutes or so Gary lifted himself off the younger boy and said, "I love you Ash Ketchum. I've always loved you." He continued kissing the raven haired buy before he had a chance to respond. Gary slipped a hand up Ash's shirt and Ash moaned into the researcher's mouth. Gary broke the kiss once more to rid his lover of his shirt and before he had a chance to kiss him again Ash said, "I love you too Gary."

**~~~lol~~~**

**The end! That's the end of this fic. I really hoped you liked it! This one wasn't pre-read so I really hope it's as good as the last chapter…**

**Please review and tell me what you thought! No matter what it is! *cough*ka-squiggle*cough* lol**


End file.
